


【Thjon】守夜

by SantaVincent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaVincent/pseuds/SantaVincent
Summary: 席恩伪装成Bate和琼恩一起去了长城当守夜人，这是一个琼恩死守装Bate席恩的故事。
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Kudos: 18





	1. 月亮下的男孩

序章：  
月亮下的男孩（上）  
  
  
  
  
国王之手琼恩·艾林一死，七境国王劳勃·拜拉席恩立即动身前往北境会见多年好友艾德·史塔克，要与其共商国是。就在前往途中个半月许，铁群岛巴隆·葛雷乔伊揭竿攻打西境突起叛乱。突变的消息乘着黑色的翅膀与国王劳勃的车舆先后到达临冬城，原本张灯结彩准备迎接圣驾的临冬城在国王护卫军踏入城门前已经铺上阴霾。面对多年不见的故友，国王首要去办的事是叙旧，而不是立刻命令艾德去砍下席恩·葛雷乔伊的头颅快马加鞭送去铁群岛。  
那是协议好的承诺——只要巴隆·葛雷乔伊再次举兵叛变，那么他那唯一的儿子，也就是在临冬城当质子的席恩·葛雷乔伊就要人头落地。  
  
尽管国王极力要歌舞升平地在临冬城主堡大厅里叙着旧，可谁都清楚席恩项上的人头最多只是多保留一两天的时间而已。琼恩远远望着席间一边灌酒一边掐女侍屁股的肥胖红脸国王，心中五味陈杂，关于红宝石滩之战耳熟能详，从琼恩记事起，他便憧憬着有一天能见上英雄一面。而现实的巨大落差以致他不得不来回望向大厅另一角落穿着一袭白袍站着的詹姆·兰尼斯特，那才是王者该有的气质和相貌。如果国王是詹姆·兰尼斯特，席恩或许还有一线生机，琼恩如是想着，可国王就是那个迷迷瞪瞪沉溺于杯中物的人，这类人看起来完全不把人命当回事。琼恩不明白为何这个人在他父亲眼里竟然是天下无双的勇士，全国最骁勇善战的武士，还有如何如何地卓然不群……意外的是，此刻他们的父亲也是眉头紧锁，宴会开始直到现在，他们的父亲坐在上座上依然沉默不语，滴酒未沾。  
艾德·史塔克公爵是被国王劳勃·拜拉席恩标记了的Beta，这是整个七境都知道的秘密，或者说两人也都没有刻意隐瞒。琼恩曾经听过下席的侍从们闲聊，国王劳勃标记过成百上千的Omega，但从来不标记Alpha 和Beta，对于后两者国王只用武力征服，从不用本能折服。至于艾德是个例外，据说是少年时期在鹰巢城因为一时贪玩而错咬了的，也有说是当年两人共同出征，为表忠诚誓不背叛彼此史塔克大人自愿被标记。但不管怎样，如今他们两个人共处在一个大厅里，标记过的信息素就很容易辨认出来，哪怕两人没坐在一起，所有人也能闻出史塔克公爵身上飘着国王的信息素，两人越靠近时信息素越浓。当然，现年只有十四岁，尚未分化成人的琼恩·雪诺并没有嗅到任何味道。与Omega不同，Alpha或者Beta被标记是一件很羞辱的事，因此要数脸色最不好的除了本来就臭着脸的皇后还有史塔克夫人，现场谁都知道她丈夫的性命隶属于那个吊儿郎当的国王。而不管国王此行有何目的，史塔克一家怕是都难以拒绝。  
无意望见凯瑟琳夫人，琼恩下意识缩缩脑袋，眼睛急忙飘去找自己的同父异母的的兄长罗柏·史塔克。此刻他的哥哥与他们的妹妹珊莎·史塔克在上席有说有笑，这让琼恩心底涌现一丝不悦。妹妹珊莎且不论，可罗柏不该如此，他甚至还没意识到这个家即将面临的改变。更别说……更别说席恩还是罗柏最要好的朋友。  
这莫名使琼恩更烦闷，酒也喝得比平时多，他心想自己也不该有不痛快，再说他本来也不怎么喜欢那个养子，也许他确实该学学罗柏的开怀……所幸下席的气氛还不错，而且叔叔班扬就在旁边，叔叔和一桌的年轻人的调侃可有趣多了。也许是因为气氛融洽不知不觉被带起了兴致，琼恩就鼓起勇气说出自己相当守夜人的想法。岂料班扬却拿他私生子的身份开玩笑，让他在外面生几个私生子后再来想当守夜人的事。琼恩在自己失态之前愤然离席。逃出大厅后，琼恩又懊恼自己的不该如此懦弱，差点当场落泪。可是他是真的介意，非常介意。Omega也好，被Alpha标记了的Beta也好，在维斯特洛这片大陆之上，任何性别带来的屈辱都没有等级身份贵贱带来的屈辱鄙夷多，私生子尤甚。琼恩讨厌别人拿他的身份说事，为此他一气之下冲着班扬他们喊：“我不会在外面生什么私生子，永远不会！”  
私生子的孩子也是私生子，绝不，他绝对不会要孩子。  
  
琼恩跑出来后往僻静的神木林方向走，发现白灵也跟着他跑了出来。庭院分外寂寥，他们经过临冬城的地牢石墙，遥遥望去，借着城垛壁上篝火的火光发现已经有卫兵戍守在门口。席恩就被关在那里。早在十多天前，收到渡鸦消息时，他们的父亲便立即下令把席恩关押，以防他逃跑。当时罗柏还跟他父亲激烈争辩席恩不会逃跑，没必要把他关起来。尽管罗柏费尽口舌，席恩仍旧成为阶下囚。萝卜为此焦虑了好几天，每天还要偷偷去探望席恩，让琼恩远远站在地牢入口帮忙把风。在离国王到来的前几天，萝卜的焦虑达到了顶点，他甚至哭着对琼恩说，如果他们的父亲真的要砍下席恩脑袋，他便会偷偷把席恩放走。并一脸严肃问琼恩能不能帮他，带席恩逃离临冬城。当时琼恩虽然有些犹豫最后还是答应了。可一想到今晚罗柏又能在宴会上跟乔佛里斗气，还能吃喝笙歌，琼恩又想对于席恩的事，罗柏也不怎么放心上，否则不会在荣誉权贵跟前这么快忘却席恩的事……至于席恩，琼恩并不清楚自己对于席恩即将面临的死刑有多大感触。从席恩来到这个临冬城后，席恩就会有意无意跟他们强调，他给史塔克大人扛着的“寒冰”迟早也是用来砍他头颅。那时琼恩分不清席恩是否在开玩笑，现在琼恩是分不清席恩是否心里早就预料到他的父亲巴隆·葛雷乔伊迟早会有叛变的一天。或许是被席恩过多强调，到如今事情真的发生了，整个临冬城仿佛都处之若然。不过是处死一个人，这里每天都有死囚被处死，少一个席恩·葛雷乔伊，临冬城仍是那座布兰登筑造的城。也许明天一早就能见到那个养子的最后一面吧，他们的父亲历来选择亲自处刑，并且一定会带上他们兄弟几人。“寒冰”那把巨剑那么地沉重，史塔克大人挥剑利索，席恩应该不会有过多痛苦吧。  
琼恩纠起眉头决定放弃去思考席恩的事，可是琼恩不明白今晚他心头萦绕不去的烦闷从何而来，也许是因为私生子，也许是因为这个家即将面临变故。他最后没去成神木林，却在厅堂前门遇到了詹姆·兰尼斯特的侏儒兄弟提利昂。总有一些能言善辩的人使别人突然得到心灵宽慰。提利昂就是这种人。  
“巴隆·葛雷乔伊正在西境跟我父亲周旋，我们的国王却还能在宴会上摇曳。”提利昂·兰尼斯特指向窗里飘出的声音。“多豪迈的国王，不是？”  
琼恩听不出他言中的讽刺，不与苟同，他没作声。可是他也不曾真的了解过西境那边的境况，听侏儒这么一说，并不乐观。  
“战争一触即发，只等你们的那个养子的头颅送过去了。”兰尼斯特似乎并不太想在此时此地跟一个小孩谈论国家战事，他没有让话题往下。  
“他叫什么名字来着？”提利昂突然问。  
“谁？”琼恩问。  
“那个养子。”  
“席恩。席恩·葛雷乔伊。”  
“记住这个名字，小子，如果战争全面爆发，这个名字会留在史册里。”  
琼恩心底一沉，反驳说“这样被列入史册，并不是什么荣耀的事。”  
“就算这样他也比现在的你我幸运，因为他左右过历史。不是无名之卒。”  
琼恩心想席恩根本不需要这种幸运。  
“当然了，明日之后，你我又比他幸运，至少我们不必为某一部磅礴历史而送命。”  
其实琼恩并没有跟提利昂交谈什么，但看着侏儒高大的身影离开，琼恩突然明白：  
私生子不是最可悲，侏儒也不是，席恩才是。  
  
琼恩没有再去吃晚餐或神木林，带着白灵回自己房间睡下。入睡前，伴随着娓娓不断的宴乐声，他听到窗外训练场士兵的交谈和哈欠。席恩可能看不见明天的日出了。琼恩认为他必须尽快闭上眼，否则，他就会瞪眼到罗德里克来叫他起床去观刑。  
闭上眼，琼恩就会看到艾德·史塔克在鱼梁木下拭剑的画面，冷光能从剑的镜面反射到他父亲的眼睫上。他父亲总是那般严肃，决定后的事言出必行……  
琼恩再次狠狠闭上眼，他不愿意再去想席恩的事。可今晚堵心的事远远不止一件，琼恩尽努力去逃避，它们仍旧能纷至沓来。  
多少个晚上，琼恩也是这样辗转反侧，都想着今晚席上那个情景。  
他要去当守夜人，其实也不完全是为了荣誉感。他听说过长城有多冷，离临冬城有多远，他舍不得他的父亲，舍不得罗柏，更舍不得小妹艾莉亚。他甚至一想到他可能永远不能回临冬城会害怕。  
可是他从懂事开始就暗下决心，他绝对不可以有后代，他不想自己的孩子将来也被各个贵族嘲笑。  
还有更糟糕的情况，目前还没分化的他，一旦将来分化成一个Omega，那等待他的命运可比去当守夜人更凄惨。要是那样他就会被早早许婚给北境贵族老爷的Alpha私生子女们……Omega的命运从来不能由他们自己做主。再者，如果是凯瑟琳夫人来安排他的婚事的话，那更不堪设想……  
“雪诺配给雪诺们，生下一堆小雪诺。”席恩曾经这般嘲笑过他。  
那样还不如尽早离开临冬城去当守夜人，就算在当守夜人后才分化成Omega，按照守夜人规定幼童守夜人分化成Omega那就会派遣到蜜酒河的学城当学徒，学成后也终生不得与人结合在学城终生奴役……雪诺摇摇脑袋揪起枕头大力捂住自己的耳朵，想挥去更多不切实际的想法。他的第二性别和未来有太多变数，飘摇不定，不像哥哥罗柏一样早早就分化成人，哥哥更幸运的是一出生就有了铺好的路，也不像其他几个兄弟姐妹那样，将来肯定是封臣也有他们的领地。他一个私生子没有任何继承权，也不配葬在史塔克的墓穴里，只有守夜人才是最适合他的出路……  
……其实，席恩可以被豁免送去当守夜人吗？  
琼恩被自己突如其来的想法吓到。  
也许他可以尝试去国王跟前为席恩求情，对，带上罗柏一起！罗柏是临冬城的继承人，说话比他这个私生子有分量！  
想到这里琼恩几乎从床上弹坐起来，他于是立刻要去穿靴子找罗柏，正要系上衣带，琼恩突然想到提利昂的话，战争一触即发，情况可能比他想象的要严峻，席恩的牺牲是必然的，否则他们的父亲不会当机立断就把席恩扣住，并且至始至终都没有给席恩说过任何一句宽恕的话……  
不可行的，太狂妄了，琼恩停下手里打绳结的动作。今晚不会再有席恩。琼恩往后一倒再一次用羽毛枕头捂住自己的脑袋。  
  
  
突然，“噼啪——！”一声，有石子撞击地砖的声响，紧接着第二颗石子从窗口木栏孔飞进来。  
“布兰！”琼恩反应过来，他当即爬起来去打开木窗，“说多少次不要爬墙！你知道这里有多高吗……”琼恩推开窗户看到自己的弟弟，后者立刻给他做了个噤声的手势。琼恩也没多说，伸手一揽把自己的弟弟抱入房间内。  
外面有多冷，琼恩房间所处的这座塔有多高，琼恩在阖上窗门的时候还是忍不住要摆出哥哥的姿态数落布兰：“你找我怎么不从走廊里敲门？”布兰却安静地脱下靴子钻入琼恩的被窝，显然他也是被冻得不轻，小身子禁不住在被窝里颤抖。他把自己整个人都裹起来，只冒两只眼睛看着自己的哥哥。“是罗柏叫我偷偷来找你的。”  
“什么？”琼恩站在床边一愣。  
“罗柏他叫我在宴会结束后，来通知你穿多点衣服带上有帽的斗篷独自地去神木林见他。不要让人发现，并且要求我保守秘密。”  
“为什么？他要见我，怎么不亲自来？”  
“我不知道。”布兰眨眨眼。“晚宴的时候，母亲让他送艾莉亚回房间的时候，他也送了我，然后他这样告诉我的。这是我们三人的秘密，琼恩。告诉我，你和罗柏是不是打算半夜偷偷去捕影子山猫？你们可以带上我吗？”  
“不，没有，我和罗柏没有这样的约定……”琼恩定神一想，想到罗柏之前要他承诺带席恩逃跑的事，心底一震。“……也许，影子山猫不是我们的目标……我们只是去商量计划，等我们商量好了，再带上你好吗？”  
他的弟弟满意地在被窝里点点头。突然又掀开被子坐了起来，“不好，母亲可能要来给我晚安吻！”  
“我现在通知你了，琼恩，你尽快去吧，罗柏他可能已经在神木林等你了。”布兰完成任务般掀开被子传靴子爬过床头奔着石窗去，琼恩立刻把他抱下来，“不行，你必须从门外面回去。”  
“不，我答应罗柏秘密来找你，不能让任何人发现。”听到这里琼恩更加确定罗柏找他的原由了。琼恩轻叹一声，把自己经常披的那件斗篷裹住布兰，“外面太冷，你披上这个。”  
“不要，这个太长碍手碍脚。”布兰说着把斗篷的皮扣解开推回给琼恩。看着自己七岁的弟弟，琼恩突然心有不舍，如果今晚过后，他带着席恩亡命天涯，不知何年何日才能回来，他将错过看着自己弟弟长大成人，错过看着艾莉亚长成珊莎那样婷婷玉立，还错过去当守夜人的机会……这一切换来席恩一命，值得吗？……琼恩没有细想，他接过斗篷。像往常一样，给自己的弟弟的额头上一个晚安吻。“布兰，如果明天我忘记而没有去给你说早安，我就把我床底那箱宝贝全部送给你和瑞肯。”  
“真的？”布兰刚爬到窗台，惊喜地回头。  
“当然。”琼恩点点头，“但是你也要答应我一件事，就像你答应罗柏一样，说到做到。”  
“可以。”布兰点头。  
“如果明天晚上我没来给你说晚安，你就要把我床头的那张设计图拿去给铁匠，让他给艾莉亚铸造一把剑。你答应吗？”琼恩走到窗台前凝视他的弟弟。  
布兰反应了一会儿： “艾莉亚有属于她的真剑了！”  
“是的，你也会有，我让罗柏给你铸，等你学会骑射后。”琼恩淡淡地笑，“你答应吗？”  
“我答应！”  
看着自己弟弟的笑颜，琼恩竟觉得自己的眼泪又要涌上来，他非常不舍地看着弟弟，他摸了摸布兰的头发，再一次给布兰额头一个深吻，“以后要听罗柏的话，知道吗？回去要小心。晚安，布兰。”  
“晚安，琼恩。”布兰给他一个微笑，准备翻身下窗。  
突然他又回过头来，看着琼恩：“对了，琼恩。明天席恩行刑的时候，可以为我向父亲求情吗，我不想去。”  
琼恩怔住了。  
“就算席恩平时是个十足的混蛋，我也不想看着他死。拜托了，琼恩。”布兰说。  
“好，我答应你。”琼恩回答说。  
  
在前往神木林的路上，琼恩不断想起宴会上罗柏的笑容，他为自己曾那样误会自己的哥哥而自责，同时也察觉今晚那些萦绕不去的烦闷也随着这份自责而消失殆尽。罗柏还是那个罗柏，是他佩服的哥哥。他就应该知道罗柏不会眼睁睁看着席恩去送死，连七岁的布兰尚且如此，更何况是跟席恩感情最好的罗柏。琼恩不知自己的步伐突然轻盈的原因从何而来，他深知他现在去赴约，就是要带着席恩逃跑，不，那并不单单是逃跑那么简单，是逃亡。今夜一旦他们离开，举国上下就有无数的追兵追来索要他俩的性命。国王不会放过他们，就算他是他父亲的儿子也不会放过。他现年十四岁，席恩十九岁，与其说是他带着席恩跑还不如说是他只是协助席恩逃跑。整个维斯特洛大陆能给席恩一线生机的只有铁群岛，可是席恩的父亲已经罔顾席恩的性命叛变了，铁群岛真的还有席恩的容身之地吗？  
太多顾虑了，琼恩认为这些顾虑并不是因为私生子需要考虑得更多，而是他已经深深意识到他现在要去做的可能就是提利昂·兰尼斯特所谓的左右历史的事情。年轻气盛的他竟油然生起一丝义无反顾，就算有再多的危险背负再多的罪孽甚至会毁坏斯塔克家族的声誉，他也必须要去协助席恩逃亡。因为他跟布兰一样真的不想看到席恩人头落地！  
——更何况他是史塔克的私生子，他的存在已经是毁坏史塔克家族的声誉。  
  
  
他在神木林深处的灌木丛里找到罗柏·史塔克，他的哥哥隐匿在高大的鱼梁木树荫下，夜雪坠满罗柏发梢，借着朦胧的月光，琼恩甚至还能辨别出罗柏泛红的发色。罗柏大概等了很长时间，连罗柏披风上的皮草都镀上一层白色，  
琼恩疾步奔跑过去，“席恩在哪儿？”琼恩环顾四周，发现只有罗柏一个人。  
“你怎么带了这么多东西！”罗柏拉开他们之间距离，上下打量琼恩这一身的挂着的包袱武器，甚至还有席恩的弓箭，身后还跟着白灵。  
“要走很长的路，我需要准备这些……”弓箭是琼恩特意去席恩房间里拿的，他还特意多带了两套席恩的衣服。  
罗柏露出看年幼弟弟犯蠢的表情，这种表情他并不常用在琼恩身上，“不，你不需要走很长的路，琼恩。也没必要带武器，七神啊！你还带了两把剑！还有匕首！”罗柏边说着边把琼恩身上的武器取下。  
“等等，”琼恩惶惑地拉住罗柏的手，“你叫布兰通知我到这里来，不是为了席恩的事？  
罗柏凝重地看着琼恩：“是席恩的事，而且非你不可。琼恩。”  
“那我要带席恩逃跑，武器怎么不是必需品？”琼恩伸手要拿回自己的剑。  
罗柏讶然张大嘴，“不，琼恩。我不是要你带着席恩逃跑。诸神在上，我是我的弟弟，我怎么可以让你去做那种事，我不能让你去送死！”  
罗柏这反应让琼恩发懵，蓦地琼恩又想起晚宴罗柏的笑容，心中恼丧之感陡然升起，“那你约我来这里做什么，罗柏，不会是像布兰一样，要我明天去跟父亲求情，让你可以不去看席恩处刑？”琼恩狠狠地把剑夺了回来。  
“琼恩。”  
罗柏叫住他。  
“我确实需要你来帮助席恩，但不是那样。我们决定让席恩披上黑衣去当守夜人。”琼恩震惊之余，罗柏已经拉着他往前走。罗柏边说着边把琼恩身上所有多余的包袱，接过扛自己身上。“你冷静听我说，琼恩。”  
“席恩的死刑是不可逃脱的，国王明天早上要亲自去监刑，我和父亲都不愿意让席恩去送死，所以我们决定将一个死囚来替代席恩，而代价是席恩必须改头换面去长城当守夜人……”听到这里琼恩骤然停住了步伐，罗柏回头看向自己的弟弟，似乎早就料到琼恩现在的反应。他补上一句：“这件事只有父亲，我，鲁温学士知道，现在加上你。这是个秘密，是直到我们死也带进墓穴的秘密……”  
“可是，总会有人认出那死囚不是席恩……”琼恩心中腾起不安，这比他单枪匹马带席恩逃离更使他不安。  
“不会的，明日清晨处刑，父亲已经向国王申令不让席恩公开处刑，因为席恩是父亲的养子他不忍心，而国王已经答应了。到时候只有乔里，罗德里克和我们兄弟几个去观刑，北境的其他人都要回避。乔里和罗德里克父亲自有交代，而国王那边的人没有一个认识席恩，也没有任何人见过席恩的样子……”  
这做法太疯狂了，完全不像是他们的父亲艾德·史塔克会做的事情，琼恩心底的恐惧翻滚而来：“那要是真的把那死囚的头颅送到铁群岛，巴隆·葛雷乔伊也会认得出来的！”  
“到那时候，已经不是我们关心的问题了。巴隆·葛雷乔伊已经叛乱，那个头颅是不是他亲生儿子的，他还会在意吗？”罗柏似乎对自己弟弟畏首畏尾的态度有些急躁。  
“所以？现在，你需要我干什么？”听着对方语气上提琼恩也跟着急躁。他摊开手，拦住紧跟的白灵。他是气恼的，既然这一切都安排妥当，那还需要他这个私生子做什么，只是为了保守秘密吗？这是赌上的是整个史塔克家族的性命，本来让他一个私生子带席恩逃跑只是他一个人的责任，艾莉亚还那么小，布兰还那么小，现在他们这么做，真的没想过后果吗？  
他的哥哥沉默看着他。  
“我们需要你帮忙，因为席恩是个Omega……”  
这个回答把琼恩撼动得倒退了几步，有那么一瞬他甚至觉得应该可笑，这像罗柏在存心戏弄他。琼恩摇摇头：“不，我记得……席恩从十三岁就分化了， 当时所有人都知道他是个Alpha！”  
罗柏走过去拉住倒退的琼恩，步伐坚定继续往前走，“那是因为父亲了解铁群岛不会让一个Omega来继承，如果铁民知道当质子的王子已经分化成一个Omega，那么席恩当质子意义全无。所以父亲决定让席恩伪装成Alpha！”这事似乎对琼恩的震惊更甚于前面的消息，罗柏拖着震惊得有些发怵的弟弟，穿出了神木林的秘密通道，“但是现在这也不重要了……你知道……”  
“长城不接纳任何Omega！”琼恩厉声提醒道。  
“没错，”罗柏点点头，“这也是我正要想说的，所以今晚席恩就要从Omega蜕变成Beta。”罗柏抬头对着树林外的大圆月亮示意。  
雪已停，雪后夜空仿如紫色的帷幕，显得初升的满月分外皎洁。而后琼恩看到穿着黑斗篷的鲁温学士从月亮的树影里走了出来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

月亮下的男孩（下）

披着斗篷的鲁温师傅身影显得无比瘦小，他肩上披较大的包袱，步履蹒跚往前面的草坡开路，在皓白的圆月下让琼恩联想起南方人传说中的陌客。学士并没有给他解释更多，只是一直沉默前行，琼恩在后默默尾随。白灵时快时慢在他们这一老一少周围游荡。该说的罗柏都说了。琼恩厌恶这种感觉，一直厌恶着，不管史塔克家发生什么事，他永远是最后一个知道，史塔克们常常商量决定完毕后，最后才会姗姗来迟告诉他结果，很多时候他还不是被告知，而是事后观察才能发现结果。他是不一样的，有别于所有兄弟姐妹，他一直清楚，哪怕他已经很努力融入史塔克一家了，到关键时刻他总会发现他这个私生子一直被排挤在外。极其厌恶，为什么他不能跟罗柏一样，他们都是艾德史塔克的儿子不是吗？  
罗柏在送他走出神木林后，就并不打算继续跟着他和鲁温学士一起前行。他把一瓶麦酒塞给琼恩，说：“告诉席恩，我没找到更多的夏日红，只有麦酒。告诉他，我很抱歉，不能帮他更多了。”  
“你为何不亲自去送给他？”琼恩起初并没接。  
“我不能。”罗柏低下头把酒瓶揣到琼恩怀里。“这瓶酒算是我给席恩的饯别礼物，席恩再也不能回来临冬城了。琼恩。”  
琼恩皱起眉头：“为什么不能？你现在也可以跟我们一起去看席恩不是吗？”  
“我不能。”罗柏摇摇头。“鲁温学士会告诉你原因。”  
又是这样，琼恩暗叹一声接过酒瓶。   
正要转身时，发现罗柏的声音突然有些哽咽，琼恩抬头发现自己哥哥的表情甚为痛苦，琼恩正想说，如果不舍得，那就跟他们一起走。罗柏突然上前给自己弟弟一个拥抱，琼恩隐约感觉到他的哥哥想哭，他不知为何也跟着鼻子一酸。简单地拥抱过后，罗柏捏了捏琼恩的肩膀，依然哽咽轻声吐字：“琼恩，我今晚听母亲说国王要请父亲陪他南下去君临当国王之手……”  
琼恩很奇怪自己听到这消息竟然不觉得意外，或许是之前所有预感的变动终于应验了。  
罗柏继续说：“我听说父亲决定把珊莎，艾莉亚，和布兰一同带去君临，把我留在临冬城。而母亲强烈要求父亲把你也带去君临……父亲貌似不答应……”  
这个消息可是结结实实给琼恩当头一棒！。琼恩愣着看他的哥哥，月光下罗柏的唇边起伏着白色的气雾，显然他的哥哥在决心把这个消息告诉他后，内心也是非常挣扎，而他哥哥没再多说什么就这样哽噎着把他推向鲁温学士的方向。  
“琼恩！瑞肯还小，我只有你这一位兄弟了，我会说服母亲让你留在临冬城！”  
临别时，罗柏的声音从他身后传来。  
琼恩有时候很羡慕罗柏·史塔克能时刻保留那点年少纯真，而自己却思虑阴郁。凯瑟琳夫人怎么可能同意他一个私生子留在临冬城与她日夜相对，他是艾德史塔克的儿子不是她的儿子，她巴不得他能早日离开史塔克。再者史塔克大人也更不可能会带他一同去君临，以他父亲的为人，他断然不会随身带着个私生子到君临去自取其辱……琼恩在很早就意识到自己在临冬城没有一席之位，他需要等待适当的时机另谋出路，没想到这个适当的时机就这样在这个不适当情况下突如其来，他毫无防备。  
草丛越陷越深，小雪黏附上他们的皮靴边缘，他们漫过了一个小山坡，拐进另一片小树林。  
“为什么是我，而不是罗柏？”琼恩忍不住对着前方鲁温学士盘跚的身影问道：“罗柏完全可以跟你一起去帮助席恩，而不需要我。”今晚所有发生的事里，琼恩深深感觉到自己是一个多余的人。  
“这一次我们需要你，琼恩。”看着史塔克几个孩子长大的老学士轻易能读懂琼恩的情绪。上了年纪的老人在攀上山坡后呼吸有些紧凑，他项上的学士铁链随着步伐哐啷作响，仿如囚徒们沉重的枷锁  
“可是我能做的，罗柏也能做，而罗柏能做的，我未必能……”这句话说得琼恩自己都有些泛酸。  
学士回头看看身后的男孩，“这次是你能做而罗柏绝对不能做的了。”说着鲁温学士拨开林子的树桠丛，眼前豁亮，林中正中央有个空旷的高坡，整个草坡的尖草都铺上一层薄雪似已凝结成霜，高坡上有一间残破的小木屋，而白灵已经狂奔向那间木屋。在月光下，白灵身上的每一根绒毛都仿佛镀上了冰晶，闪烁着晃动的光。  
“我们需要一个没有分化的人来协助席恩变成Beta。”

木屋很狭窄，大概是野外狩猎者临时搭起的避风篷。屋外看着荒凉不堪，屋内却要比屋外更有人的气息，屋内四周铺满了干草，四面木墙上每条缝隙里都塞满不同的草团，而且草团的新鲜程度不一，可以看出这木屋在不同时令接纳过不同的猎人。每个猎人都为这木屋的抗寒努力过，屋顶甚至还挂一张掉毛的兽皮挡风，屋中央架着一个粗陋的三角枝叉，枝叉中间吊着一个凹凸不平的铁锅，这很难能可贵，再落魄的旅人经过这里，都没有把这唯一的铁锅拿走。铁锅下是一个不大的火堆，从黑炭的新旧痕迹可以看出，在席恩到来之前，这里很长时间没有访客了。  
席恩缩在篝火旁，在鲁温学士推门进去的时候，他甚至无动于衷，而看到后面跟着进来的琼恩外再无他人后，眼里闪出一些失落，哪怕他只是轻微地抬了一眼，琼恩也绝对能看出那是失望。半个月不见，琼恩好比多年不见重遇席恩一般，除了见面油然而生的陌生感，还有彼此时光错失后的距离感。眼前的席恩，长长的黑发蓬乱地掩盖了他半张惨白的脸，面容过度瘦削，嘴唇干裂爆皮，胡茬参差不齐疯长，眼轮深深凹陷，瞳孔更暗淡无光。身上穿着的应该是地牢里某个囚徒的破袄，裤子也破碎得很，裤腿撕裂大半，裸露出席恩白皙而贴满泥泞的腿。这跟半个月前健康黝黑梳妆打扮一丝不苟的铁群岛继承人判若两人。琼恩心底刨去惊诧，留下更多的是同情。但他却不敢过分表现出他的同情来，他很了解那对席恩来说是什么感受。  
“罗柏没有来。”这是席恩的第一句话，声音沙哑得能撕裂他的喉咙。  
“你知道他不能跟着来。”鲁温学士回答，并细细摊开包袱，给席恩递上一件保暖皮衣和一些面包和熏肉。鲁温吩咐席恩必须得吃得更饱一些才行，一会儿可能要耗尽他身体所有的力气。席恩一言不发披上衣服大口大口啃吃面包和熏肉，不时挑眉看一眼呆立在一旁的琼恩。  
琼恩好一会儿才想起自己手中端着的酒瓶，“罗柏给你的。”他把酒瓶递给席恩.席恩看着酒以询问的眼神看向学士，学士示意可以喝小半瓶后席恩才接过酒，然而他对琼恩并没有任何道谢。酒到手后，席恩直接拔掉瓶塞猛灌几口，他喝得太急，一部分酒直灌到他脖子下，洒满他的围脖。席恩呛了几口才停了下来，怒瞪着琼恩：“不是夏日红！”  
这一瞬间把琼恩熟悉的那个养子带了回来，不管眼前的人有多么让他同情，但他的性格为人着实能引起琼恩的反感。“罗柏说找不到夏日红！”琼恩几乎脱口而出怼回去。他非常了解自己的哥哥，不到迫不得已，罗柏不会轻易改变承诺。  
出乎琼恩的意料，席恩并没有如过去那般会跟他争辩。席恩几乎不看他一眼，却用责怪的眼神盯着一旁正在整理药物的鲁温学士。“为什么私生子在这？”私生子这个词声调说得格外重，琼恩轻易就能听出里面的嘲讽。而鲁温学士并没有停下手头的功夫，甚至也没回头看席恩，回答说：“我需要一个助手，一个未分化成年的助手。葛雷乔伊。”  
“临冬城未分化成年的男孩到处都是！”席恩那沙哑的声音几乎是在嘶吼，却让声音听起来更痛苦了。  
“他最适合。”  
“可以不是我！”琼恩突然打断，他看着席恩的态度心中愤懑不已，“我可以现在就走，给你找个男孩过来。”说着，琼恩就往那残破的木门走去。  
“站住，琼恩。”老人的声音不紧不慢转过来，“你忘记罗柏给你说的话了？你是最适合的人选，琼恩。”  
琼恩·雪诺听了咬着唇在门边跺脚。“……为什么一定要未分化的男孩？除了我，布兰也可以不是吗？……如果说要保守秘密，布兰也可以……”  
鲁温学士放下手中的药瓶，把调试的药水倒进银杯里，“布兰年纪还太小，我恐怕他力气不够。”老人转身抬头，不出所料看到琼恩带着疑惑的眼神，“要将Omega药变成Bate是一个漫长的过程，席恩已经断断续续服药半个月，今天这副药是最后一服。服药后Omega的身体会产生严重的病变现象，还有强烈的灼痛感，在这种剧痛下很多Omega会不可控地做出自残或自杀行为，甚至有些在未完成蜕变时就突发气绝身亡……所以我们需要你的帮忙在这里照看席恩。这可是个苦差，琼恩·雪诺。只有你是最合适的人选。”，鲁温师傅再一次强调。被呼唤名字的男孩，此刻目瞪口呆望着坐在地上进食的席恩。后者的长发掩盖了他的表情，从动作上能看出席恩正在努力地细嚼慢咽，可态度上看起来却仿佛事不关己。

琼恩到底是没有离开，他自己也不清楚是为了什么。  
学士有足够的耐心，他调好药水后，盘坐在篝火前慢条斯理地编织着麻绳。他和席恩两人态度讳莫如深，似乎早就达成共识为这一天的到来做好了准备。

细细的麻藤在老人布满皱纹的手指上窸窸窣窣交编着，男孩却听着心烦意乱。琼恩试图不去承认所有的一切在他的父亲下令关押席恩那天就已做好了决定，席恩已经服药十多天，十多天来自己完完全全被蒙在鼓里，这便无可否认他彻彻底底是史塔克家中最多余的一员，这件事非到如今迫不得已的地步，琼恩或许永远不会了解到席恩的真相。他再次为自己被排挤在外感到刺痛。然而是谁提议让他来协助鲁温师傅的？不会是他那谨慎的父亲，很有可能是罗柏，想到这点男孩的心微微发热，至少还有罗柏。但不管是谁，绝对不会是席恩本人。那个高傲的海怪，在刚才开门那一刻，就已经用眼神告知他一切。  
在喝完最后一口肉汤后，席恩郑重地搁下陶碗，对鲁温学士低吟道：“可以开始了。”  
突然来的声响惊扰了另外两个独自沉思的人。因为那陶碗的声音，琼恩才注意到席恩那较长的指甲缝里有着一些黑红的残留物，琼恩很快便意会到那是血痂。男孩为自己这一发现感到忐忑，而席恩那散乱的黑色长发依旧掩盖着主人的情绪。学士闻言便佝偻起身，拿起麻绳环顾木屋一周，最后锁定到角落一根稍微粗壮的木桩上。“就那边吧。”鲁温指了指。席恩一言不发爬起来踉跄走过去，到了那根木桩旁安静地蹲坐下去，而鲁温也紧跟他其后，在席恩坐下后就开始动手把席恩捆绑在木桩上。琼恩瞪大眼睛看着这一切，他很快就明白这么做的用意，可他不敢相信学士所描述的情况，竟需要做到这个地步。  
“雪诺，不要愣着，过来把他的脚绑住。”学士提醒道。  
琼恩·雪诺闻声后不安地看向席恩，后者沉默地低垂着脸，却意外地顺从，虽然这种顺从带着些许消极。男孩犹豫不前，他已经忘记上一次他与席恩如此和平共处在一个空间里是什么时候了，人与人之间的隔阂很微妙，他与席恩之间向来都是难以快意去一刀两断从而彻底仇视，却又始终不能冰释前嫌到相谈甚欢。他并不想近身接触席恩，这里面饱含太多熟悉的尴尬，但学士在催促，他只好闷着头胡乱地把席恩的两只靴子捆绑在一起。学士看见后用命令的口吻说，“不能绑靴子，把它脱掉再捆绑，还要捆到膝盖往上。”琼恩无奈只好照做。脱靴子的时候琼恩发现席恩的十个脚趾异常干净白皙，跟他一身褴褛成鲜明对比，如果说在这之前琼恩不相信席恩是个Omega，在看到他的这双脚后琼恩确信了。自他记事起，他常看到成群的Omega在泉水边上沐足情景，不管男的女的，他们有别于其他性别就在于他们的脚踝特别细嫩，像透光的陶瓷或者更像初雪，琼恩形容不上来，此刻他看到了席恩的脚仿佛不小心窥探了席恩的私密，琼恩为此觉得难为情。席恩腿上的裤子破口裂缝暴露的皮肤有很多伤痕，琼恩相信那不是史塔克大人惩罚的，应该是席恩自己挠伤的，红紫色还有些青黑，琼恩想到席恩的指甲缝，就没来由地不敢捆绑得太用力，生怕把席恩的伤口扎破。在整个捆绑过程里，琼恩不敢抬头去看席恩，而他也不敢猜想席恩是否有在看他，可距离太近，琼恩甚至感觉自己脸颊上的皮肤有着一层被席恩逼视的炽热。  
一切准备就绪后，鲁温师傅把调好的药水，倒出一扇贝的分量，他把小小的扇贝递到席恩嘴边。席恩抬眼看了一眼扇贝上晃动的液体，眼神有些闪烁。学士的表情严峻无比，他用祷告一样神圣的口吻问：“我最后问你一次，席恩·葛雷乔伊。你真的愿意抛弃Omega的身份成为Bate吗？这是最后一次机会，服药后，你将永远不能反悔。”席恩抿了抿嘴，他抬眼看着学士，那闪烁的瞳孔被火光辉映得如水面的残阳，然后这道残阳一样的光线投向琼恩。琼恩被席恩突然投来他的眼神怔住了，他见过席恩这种眼神，那是只有求助于史塔克公爵的时候才会有的眼神。但很快席恩的眼神沉寂下来。他把唇贴近扇贝的边缘。  
“我还有选择吗？”席恩笑了笑，努力装出以前临冬城养子的那种不屑，“我一直尝试去做选择，可是从来就由不得我去选。”  
在学士流露出怜悯之前，席恩把贝壳里的药水一饮而尽。  
“有点苦”学士补充一句说，更像是在安慰。从席恩痛苦的表情上看，琼恩认为那绝对不是“有点”而已。难喝得席恩几乎呻吟出声。  
学士立刻给席恩递上一碗水，席恩狼吞虎咽把整一大碗水喝到见底。  
“如果感到严重反胃，那就吐出来。”鲁温说。  
席恩摇摇头，喘着气回答：“不反胃。”  
“那么这个药跟你的身体就没有产生排斥了，接下来你将要经历你这一生中的最后一次也是最严重的一次热期，葛雷乔伊。那会很痛苦，但愿你能坚挺过去。”鲁温说着，拿起一条细长的纱布条，“你理解的，我将要在门外等候你。”  
“等等！”布条马上要缠住席恩的嘴，席恩突然惊醒般说：“把私生子也带出去！”  
“他不能出去。”鲁温用温和的语气回答，“琼恩要留在里面观察你的情况，他还没分化，不会受你的热期影响。”  
“私生子不能留下！”席恩厉声喝道。  
“我绝不看你！我可以到外面去……”男孩几乎是回击的口吻。  
“不行，琼恩，”学士打断男孩的话，“你需要留在屋内照看席恩，在燃尽一根蜡烛后，你还需要亲手把剩下那半贝壳的药喂给席恩喝完，一滴不能少。这里需要你，琼恩。”  
然后老人给席恩一个无可奈何的表情，“相信我，你需要他，席恩。”  
“不，我不想让私生子看到……”席恩的语气服软了，听起来更像在哀求。  
“我说了不会看你，葛雷乔伊。”说着男孩径直走到木屋离席恩最远的一个角落，他背对着席恩，面对着木墙，挽手盘腿坐了下去。“我绝不回头，等蜡烛燃尽，我就给你喂药。”  
鲁温再给席恩一个询问的眼神，后者妥协了。接着学士再次举起布条要去绑住席恩的嘴。  
“真的有必要吗？”席恩还是有些抗拒，他已经全身被捆绑了。  
“我怕你咬舌自尽。”学士回答。

随后，琼恩听到布料摩擦的声音，学士项链上金属环的碰撞声，篝火中柴火的噼啪声，席恩的微弱的呼吸声，再然后就是学士走出外面关门的声音。  
“琼恩，注意着蜡烛和薪火。那药水很珍贵，你喂药时注意着点。”学士的声音隔着木门传来。  
之后，是老人渐行渐远的脚步声，直到消失。  
琼恩怀疑鲁温师傅是直接走回临冬城了，之后漫长的时间里他丝毫也听不见老人的任何声响。他对着那块木墙，木板的缝隙能隐约看到屋外草丛上白雪反射的月光，白灵在或远或近的地方觅寻猎物。这个晚上没有风，他也无需像过往的猎人那样需要拔草揉团塞住墙上的缝隙，然而可能是因为刚下完雪，琼恩依旧觉得木墙边缘渗透进来的寒气冰冻刺骨。他把着脚下的干草搓来搓去似乎这样让他那带着手套的手能热乎起来。琼恩始终没回头看席恩，席恩也很安静，安静得琼恩怀疑他背对的那个人已经沉睡过去。蜡烛的光偶然晃动，让琼恩看到自己的影子时高时低。太安静了，雪后连虫叫鸟鸣也不会有。  
Omega的发情期会有什么症状，琼恩并没有亲眼见识过，但那是下席Alpha侍卫们最常见的谈资。每每说到兴头，Alpha们总会把Omega描绘成淫荡之物，只要Omega处于发情期，便可任其玩弄。不管男的女的Omega处于发情期都毫无尊严。他们说得绘声绘色让琼恩渐渐领会到成年人世界的龌龊，琼恩接触的Omega甚少，在这个未分化少年有限的认知中，他认为是Alpha们恶意污蔑Omega。就像过去席恩总是兴致勃勃向他和罗柏吹嘘某个妓女的技术活儿一样。琼恩现在想不通身为Omega的席恩是怎样成为妓女们的裙下之臣的，过去以为席恩是个Alpha情有可原，而现在换了身份，就更不清楚席恩过去所说的是真是假。琼恩越往细处想越觉得侍卫那些不堪入耳描绘的Omega和席恩不搭边。那个骄傲的海怪绝对不会允许任何人玩弄他吧，只有他玩弄别人的份儿。不管一会儿席恩热期发作会有什么举动，琼恩也决意不回头窥探，哪怕他还没有分化，那到底是席恩隐秘的事。  
知道一个人的隐私就要承担两人份的痛苦，琼恩自问他还没资格跟席恩分担痛苦。

远处白灵的狼啸把琼恩的思绪拉了回来，他那只冰原狼大概捕猎得手了。回过神来，琼恩发现时间似乎凝固不前，他从墙上的影子高低来判断蜡烛的长短，过了那么久并没有多大变化，而席恩还是那样安静。夜很深，估计已经过了鬼时，静谧催人困顿，墙边的寒气驱赶了琼恩的部分睡意。琼恩开始不经意地把搓成团的干草往木墙缝里塞，男孩突然领悟到，整个木屋塞了那么多干草，有一些未必是为了防风，也可能是有些猎人独自面对漫漫长夜做下的无聊之举，正如他现在做的那样。  
“嗯……”席恩突然一阵急促的喘气声，激得琼恩扔掉手里的草团。男孩并没有回头，他知道可能席恩的病变要开始了。那呼吸声伴随着零碎的低声嘤咛，声音从席恩封嘴的布条里传出来，令琼恩莫名紧张，他只好立刻抓起另外一缕干草，如艾丽娅做针线活那般手忙脚乱编织着不成型的东西。后面的情况可能不是很好，但他决定不回头看，他努力把所有集中力都放在手上，尽管他自己也不知道自己要做什么。然而席恩的声音愈来愈焦躁。起初是席恩那嘶哑的喉咙发出来咽哳声，间或啜啜似是垂死的夜莺剑舌上烙了血，琼恩认为自己应当给席恩一碗水，那捂着麻布的声音听着使他联想到龟裂的土地。接着席恩开始挣扎，琼恩有听到肉体撞击木头的声音，那声音郁钝重浊如一个败兵的盾牌被敌人一斧劈裂。随即而来是斧头对着那残破的盾牌疯狂劈砍，那是席恩的赤脚在泥地上疯狂踢踹。皮肉骨头与冬天硬土的地面不断摩擦声，还有旁边的干草堆因为席恩翻滚发出的沙沙声，再是席恩衣物金属皮扣的当啷声，然后是席恩往后仰头撞击木桩的砰砰声，最后席恩大声发出呻吟。琼恩听出那声音不是席恩舌头发出来的声音，而是喉咙深处震动的声音，琼恩甚至能听出那是席恩脖子薄皮下正在滚动的喉结。那声音像野狼或者影子山猫御敌时发出嘶吼，尖锐却又显得哀厉。琼恩听不出席恩是否已经带上哭腔，因为后方传来的声音带着深深的悲恸，让男孩为之动容。那刻骨的呻吟逐渐催化成哽噎，琼恩感觉到后面那人的呼吸艰难，甚至还有吞咽困难。身为一个十四岁的男孩他害怕极了，琼恩发现自己手套里满是汗，他不得不立刻把手套摘掉，紧紧抓住一捆干草狠狠揉搓掉手上的汗水，他从原来编织的草梗变成揪扯草叶。然而他揪草的速度比不上席恩声音催命的速度。身后蜡烛的火苗在席恩滚动扇风中晃动不已，琼恩看着自己墙上的影子随着席恩翻滚的火苗长长短短摇摆不定。  
突然，琼恩的影子豁然变得高大而清晰，随即而来是烈火与风割裂的声音，噼里啪啦的，一股浓烟袭上琼恩的后脑。男孩立刻反应过来，  
“着火啦！”  
几乎是校场应敌反应，琼恩跳起来迅速卸下身上的斗篷，拽着斗篷狠狠把地上的火苗扑灭，同时他看到席恩挣扎的双腿上也冒着火舌，他不顾一切解开自己的皮衣，扑过去包住席恩起火的裤子。很显然，他的动作过于粗鲁而席恩被烫到了。席恩痛得几乎把男孩踹开。琼恩起身看席恩身上的火已经扑灭，再转头看盖在地上的斗篷还有几处星火，立即跑过去用靴子踩灭。  
一切平息后，浓烟呛鼻，琼恩看到是学士点的蜡烛被席恩踢倒了，现在蜡烛因为猛火而燃烧过半，这下，琼恩根本不知道如何估量时间 2·。幸而吊锅那边的 篝火没有被火势连绵过去，否则，席恩和他都难以逃命。琼恩捡起蜡烛，扭头看了看席恩，他这才发现自己原来捆绑席恩双腿的绳子早就被挣脱散了。琼恩懊悔至极，后悔没认真完成鲁温的交代。  
“我很抱歉……”  
琼恩几乎不敢直视席恩，可是他还是看到了。男孩感到惊愕。席恩整个人似乎在发高烧，头发和衣服都被汗水浸透，他四肢无力地斜靠在木桩上，脑袋摇摇欲坠，呼吸声粗沉而疲惫。汗津津的长发紧贴着他的脸，发丝蜿蜒到席恩的嘴角，原来捆住他嘴巴的布条，现在被他狠狠咬着，已经咬破了下唇，下唇的血把布条染红了一大片。席恩衣物凌乱不堪仿佛刚经历过一场恶劣的厮杀。破败的裤子半挂在席恩胯部，烧坏的，撕坏的，零碎得几乎没法给席恩遮丑，更别说给他保暖。他的双腿蜷缩着在抽搐颤栗，如路边即将冻死之人。琼恩还看见席恩脚踝上有好几处擦破皮的血迹，血迹在白皙皮肤上显得特别刺眼。  
“我……我再过一会儿点燃蜡烛，你服完剩下的药就好了。”男孩心虚地说。幸好药瓶没被烧到也没被打翻。事实上，男孩更想立刻跑出去找鲁温回来。而刚刚闹出那么大的动静门外一点儿鲁温的声音也没有，琼恩更加确信自己之前的猜想，鲁温早已经离开留下他一个人在这里应对——而他搞砸了。  
席恩垂着脑袋轻微晃动几下，看起来更像在打瞌睡，不知是否当做回应。  
场面骤然回到之前的寂静，让琼恩怀疑此前背对席恩所听见的种种声音都是自己的臆想。  
琼恩有些过意不去，他捡起地上的斗篷，拍了拍尘土和稻草，把它盖到席恩身上。他把斗篷皮衣都给了席恩，自己身上只留一件薄袄，心想着只要他坐在离篝火近一点，就不怕被冻到。  
琼恩蹲下的时候席恩突然抬头，琼恩猝不及防往后蹲倒，席恩瞪圆通红的眼睛看着他，满脸都是泪痕。那一瞬间，琼恩感觉到周围空气变得粘稠，并不是错觉，那像雨后白港的海岸边才有的触感，扑面而来潮湿的风，连皮肤上也有盐粒的触感。琼恩不知为何会有这种感觉，男孩以为是席恩出汗太多导致。但他并没有闻到席恩汗味，在以往校场上训练时，半天下来，琼恩能闻到周围所有人的汗臭膻腥味，而他眼前的席恩全身湿透，他丝毫汗味都没闻到，只感觉到空气潮湿。琼恩更不知道这是不是Omega热期导致的。  
“嗯……”席恩冒着水汽的瞳孔看着他，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉。  
男孩从没见过席恩这么脆弱不堪的一面。不敢相信那曾经是骄傲的海怪，他紧张地别开目光。  
“再忍一会儿就好了……”  
琼恩赶紧起身去把熄灭的蜡烛重新点燃，却被突然扑上前的席恩摁倒在草垛里。琼恩倒下同时才发现席恩不知何时已经挣脱捆绑他在木桩的麻藤，他想咒骂这只狡猾的海怪，可他发不出声。席恩的手肘直接顶住他的咽喉，那力度似乎要直接把他勒死在草垛里。琼恩张大嘴巴，他几乎不能呼吸，他感到晕眩，视线所及之处只看到席恩蓬乱黏腻的黑发。男孩沮丧认为海怪可能因为被自己目睹到不堪的一面，倍感羞辱而要杀他灭口。  
“葛雷乔伊……放，放手……”男孩作催死挣扎。  
席恩充耳不闻，手肘上的力度在不断往下压。  
琼恩感到自己喉结上的骨头可能要被勒断了，他张大嘴巴舌头顶住上颚，尽量把空气吸入肺里。鲁温说的没错，这是个体力活。可出于琼恩近身搏斗训练，他从不认输，哪怕席恩成年体型比他高大。他用尽所有力气要翻身，双腿狠狠往后踢，他的动作过大却把席恩逐步推到自己的胸前，他的鼻尖几乎能刮到席恩的额头。  
突然间，席恩猛地松懈所有力气，如风摧垮的塔楼，所有支柱都散架，沉重地倒在琼恩身上。  
琼恩终于得以呼吸，他剧烈地咳嗽，连想咒骂对方的力气都没有。然而男孩很快就被自己的呼吸窒住了，他几乎不敢吭声，因为他感觉到一股来自席恩的温热的液体渗进他的马裤，顺着他的大腿内侧往下直流。  
那不是尿液！这是琼恩第一直觉。  
席恩在他身上缓慢挪动着，琼恩凭着呼吸，紧张地直咽口水。大腿的液体随着席恩下腹摩擦，已经完全湿透了他的裆部。那液体比尿液粘稠，流淌速度缓慢，以一种暧昧的触感开始侵蚀他的皮肤。而琼恩已经可以切身感触到席恩下腹鼓起的硬物。琼恩虽然未成年也为分化，可他已经十四岁，他的见闻已经足够让他明白那个硬物是何故。此刻他想到那群谈论Omega的Alpha们，他们总说Omega的发情期那里都是水，琼恩不相信那是水，那可比水更要让人羞涩。这一想法让他沮丧，不管将来他分化成什么性别，他第一次接触人与人的性事是以这种方式。  
但是，席恩看起来也不像Alpha所描述的那种任人摆布的Omega，因为席恩的力气可不小！  
“葛雷乔伊！醒醒！”琼恩大喊席恩的名字，希望能把他的理智唤回来。要是清醒的席恩，绝不允许自己这般失态趴在一个私生子身上。他大力要将席恩推开，然则席恩却死死拽紧他的衣领，动作已是脱了人性的猛兽，毫无理智地狠命在琼恩身上磨蹭。  
很快琼恩也感受到席恩上半身的湿气能透过他的薄袄入侵他的躯体。琼恩的皮肤激起一阵激灵。他必须把席恩重新捆绑，否则万一席恩还有激烈的病变，做出过激行为，他将愧对他父亲罗柏等所有人的期待，而最愧对的应该是席恩本人。琼恩挣脱双手，努力去推席恩的脑袋，双手触碰到席恩大汗淋漓的下巴才发现捆绑着席恩嘴巴的布条还在。琼恩以布条借力，艰难地把席恩上半身推了起来，这招奏效，席恩的脑袋因被控制而发不上力，琼恩借机双腿顶住席恩大腿猛然翻身，把席恩翻倒草垛里。两人位置倒置，琼恩骑在席恩腰上，他本以为自己可以尽快把席恩制服，然而，捆绑席恩嘴巴的布条断了，让琼恩正在发力的双手突然深深陷入席恩身下的稻草里。这一失去平衡，变成琼恩伏倒在席恩身上。席恩反应也不迟缓，双手立刻把琼恩整个人禁锢在怀里，双腿立刻缠绕着琼恩的下肢，几番挣扎，席恩条裤子可以忽略不计，现在是席恩几乎以全裸的下半身紧贴着琼恩。地上的干草很深，琼恩费了很多功夫才抽回双手，他使尽浑身解数胡抓乱挠，挣脱席恩的禁锢最后把席恩的双手压到席恩的头顶。  
“你知道你自己在干什么吗！”琼恩冲着身下人大吼。  
眼前的情景再一次让琼恩瞠目结舌，他这才认真看清席恩的脸。琼恩首先注意到席恩的双唇，长时间封堵加上咬破皮，唇形变得红肿而饱满，颜色如血月，那双唇因为激烈喘气而半张半合，呼出的气息直扑琼恩脸上。他的双眸仍旧泛着泪水，长长的睫毛粘成一缕一缕，新旧泪痕挂满他的脸颊与凌乱的发丝纵横交错。席恩本来颓废的胡须，颜色变浅，几近觉察不见，使原本邋遢的下巴显露出线条，让这个十九岁年轻人勃发出他应有的年轻魅力。他原本黝黑的肤色变得异常苍白，因为皮肤过白而显得他蓝色的瞳孔通透如某种冰酒，让人想用舌尖舔舐。  
那一刻，琼恩顿悟到所有Alpha都在撒谎！  
他们在给自己薄弱的自制力圆谎，发情期的Omega并不是淫荡，而是过分诱人！他一个男性未分化男孩，见到同为男性的Omega席恩，竟会惊骇于原来Omega发情会变得如此动人！甚至让他一个懵懂未成年人羞赧不已。  
“痛……”席恩的嘴唇在发颤。  
琼恩僵住了，席恩说话时他嘴里的气息直接呼到琼恩脸上，男孩的脸立刻跟着一阵臊热。他们现在彼此的距离很近，琼恩垂下来的卷发能挂到席恩的眉梢。席恩血红的双唇连绵呼气，时而扫过琼恩的两腮，时而扫过琼恩的鼻翼，然后琼恩发现自己在呼吸的间隙，把席恩嘴里的喷出的温热吞入自己口腔。男孩仓皇逃避，撒开席恩的双手立刻起身。却被席恩迅速拖入另一个怀抱里。  
“帮我……”席恩翻过身再次把琼恩压到身下，这一次他比之前更用力，开始在琼恩身上扭动，双手肆无忌惮伸入琼恩的内衣里，贪婪并焦急，指甲掐入男孩的皮肉里。琼恩惊呼着要把席恩推开，手掌推到席恩腰部以下，发现掌心全是粘液，琼恩后悔把手套摘了，他现在怎么也推不动身上的海怪。并且他越挣扎，席恩呻吟声越大。他察觉到席恩的手在有目的性地往他的马裤裤头边缘拖拽，这种意图太明显，琼恩扣着他的手指往回收，几番挣扎，海怪的呻吟开始变成怒号，那是夹杂着哭腔的怒吼，还带着零碎的哀求，求琼恩帮他。琼恩丝毫不能让自己心软，他清楚知道一旦他妥协后果有多严重。他不断阻挠席恩扭动，双腿尽力夹住席恩一条长腿，使他前进不得。席恩挣脱不了转而开始向琼恩索吻，却被琼恩迅速别开脸躲过了。席恩依然不管不顾，仍旧用湿淋淋的脸皮紧贴着琼恩的脸颊厮磨……  
“帮，帮我……”席恩的吻已经毫无章法地印落在琼恩整个下巴，乃至脖子颈侧。湿热的汗珠频繁顺着琼恩尚未发育成型的胸膛流淌。  
琼恩拖着席恩的手用席恩自己的手掌去堵席恩的嘴。这样还是无法阻挡席恩的渴求，席恩甚至开始啃咬琼恩的手指，舌头去舔舐琼恩的手指缝。那触感过于骇人，琼恩飞快把手收回。而他一收回，席恩便找准了他的双唇。  
“不！”  
眼看席恩的嘴要咬下来，琼恩情急之下用额头撞向西恩的颧骨，席恩吃痛登时倒在琼恩胸膛，然而疼痛更加刺激海怪的征服欲，他扑下同时也狠狠咬住了琼恩的锁骨。琼恩痛得大喊出声！  
席恩这一口咬得琼恩削骨铭心，颈窝间火辣刺痛还散发出血腥味。琼恩越是推搡席恩咬得越紧，琼恩知道他再不想办法阻止这一切，这个丧失理智的席恩能把他整个锁骨骨架咬出来。他挣扎着，看到头顶草堆旁还躺着鲁温学士留下的那半瓶药水。  
“葛雷乔伊……住口，让我帮你……让我帮你……”琼恩努力让自己在剧痛中冷静下来。  
起初，席恩并不为所动，他撕咬琼恩的锁骨如饥饿的猛兽撕肉，双手揪着琼恩的衣服使劲来回揉搓，腹部下的硬物在琼恩胯部上下磨蹭。琼恩强忍着痛出的眼泪，努力放松自己，他先放开席恩的手，放松架住席恩双腿的脚，让自己全身紧绷的所有弦线柔软下来，他安静平躺，任由席恩在他身上动作。然后他举起发抖的双手，探入席恩的长发里，轻轻地安抚席恩。  
“让我帮你……席恩……”琼恩低吟着，呓语般来回抚慰席恩。  
琼恩平躺着仰头望着木屋的顶棚残破的兽皮，火光渐暗，柴火可能不够了。他的手指缠住席恩的长发，抚摸席恩的头皮，再到抚摸席恩的耳轮，一如罗柏·史塔克哄他最小的弟弟瑞肯·史塔克那样，给足耐心。到他感到席恩紧张拱起的背部开始慢慢依向自己，席恩摁在他胸前的双手也渐渐变得软绵无力……终于，他感到席恩松开了牙齿。  
“帮我……史塔克……”席恩凑到琼恩跟前。  
琼恩抬头对上席恩的双眼，心底一怔，不用想他也知道席恩嘴里的史塔克说的是谁。琼恩并没有往深处想，他看得出席恩泪水迷蒙的双眼并不清醒，他的嘴和下巴沾满了血迹，不知是他自己嘴唇咬破的还是沾了琼恩锁骨的血。  
“好，我帮你，席恩。”  
男孩哆嗦着去拨弄盖住席恩的发丝，一点点把席恩的五官揉干净。席恩的脑袋随着他手指的动作亲昵地紧贴过去，他扬起脖子渴望着男孩的手指能顺着他脖子往下游移到他的胸部，而男孩迟迟没有下一步动作，然后他握住男孩的手递到唇边，张嘴含住了男孩的手指，几乎要把男孩的手指吞咽入喉咙里。琼恩强忍着怪异的触感，任由席恩动作。  
席恩舔到琼恩满手唾沫，琼恩努力抬头看着顶棚，尽量忽略席恩那灵活柔软的舌头。他开始缓缓撑起上半身让自己坐正，他伸手揽住席恩的腰，把席恩带向自己，后者对他这举动颇为满意，他停止嘴上的动作，侧着脑袋埋入男孩的颈窝，舔了舔男孩被他咬伤的锁骨，舌尖沾着血，然后攀到男孩耳边，呢喃着：“不是哪里……”。  
说着，他握住琼恩沾满唾液的手掌往自己身后带，直接把琼恩的手掌贴到自己的臀瓣上，然后他扭动着身子，让琼恩的手指滑入他湿黏的臀缝里。  
就在这时，琼恩猛然翻身，把席恩摁倒在地上，举起另一只手早准备好的药瓶，对准席恩的口塞了下去，不等席恩反应过来，琼恩扔掉药瓶，双手快速捂住席恩的下巴。  
“吞下去！”琼恩低吼。  
席恩极力挣扎，牙关咬紧，琼恩感觉到有浓烈的药水味从手指缝渗出。底下的人并不想吞掉那些难喝的药水，琼恩伏下身把席恩的脑袋紧紧抱住，把它禁锢在胸部的怀抱里，然后他用膝盖顶起席恩的脖子，让后者靠着呼吸的力气把药水吞咽下去。这半瓶药水似乎要比之前的还要难喝，又或者其药效让席恩更加抓狂。这个十九岁的年轻人，泪水糊满男孩整个空胸部，双脚在草垛上狂乱踢蹬，双手挠着琼恩的衣服，挠着琼恩的头发……直到琼恩听到席恩喉结滚动过一声吞咽。男孩感觉到自己整个胸襟都湿透，有他的汗水也有席恩的泪水。但他仍不放开席恩，他跪起，让席恩枕在他腿上，只留了部分缝隙给席恩呼吸，其他的力气，丝毫没松懈。直到，席恩的挣扎慢慢变成抽搐，到席恩激烈抽搐，琼恩才骇然放手，低头看到席恩脸色苍白，嘴唇发紫毫无血色，方觉席恩全身冰冷。  
“冷……”席恩魇语着。  
恐惧再度袭上男孩心头，他立刻拖过地上的斗篷盖住席恩光着的双腿，刻意忽略席恩双腿间流淌的那些污秽的白色液体。琼恩心中愧疚，他把席恩整个人都抱向自己。  
“对不起，葛雷乔伊。”男孩带着哭腔说。  
“史塔克……”席恩发着抖，喃喃自语：“让我死在大海里……”  
“你不会死！”  
男孩仰起头避免泪水掉落。他可没用忘记鲁温的话，蜕变不成功，Omega随时会死亡。所有人把席恩这条命寄托在他手上，而他几乎是亲手杀死席恩。  
席恩的声音渐渐微弱，他们身旁的火堆已熄灭，琼恩却不敢放开席恩去点火，男孩害怕一旦他放手，席恩就会断气。  
木屋陷入昏暗，周遭的声音却亮了起来。  
起风了，风声，刮着细雪飞散。草声沙沙，一波涌入一波，由远及近梳理到山坡顶上，木屋仿佛草海里的孤舟，跟着风雪声漂浮。不知不觉，房屋原来粘稠的空气渐渐消失，连琼恩本来感受的盐粒粘附感也变得干燥。取而代之是木屋固有的枯草味。慢慢地，席恩不再颤抖，也不再出冷汗，他的身体变沉变得僵硬，他陷入昏迷。琼恩在席恩彻底沉睡下去后才发现自己也很冷，不知是席恩体温影响了他还是恐惧到全身发寒。男孩绝望地发现，此刻他什么也做不了，他毫无能力挽救席恩。男孩惊恐地朝着木屋四周喊鲁温，希望学士回来，哪怕是出现个活人来帮帮他，来救救席恩，而四周仍是一片死寂。男孩开始哭，他紧紧抱住席恩，脸埋到席恩耳旁，悲哀地开始向旧神祈祷，求旧神让席恩活下来……  
不知过了多久，木门开了，月光把鲁温学士的身影带了进来。  
“你做得不错，琼恩。”  
男孩抬起布满泪痕的脸，看着老学士进门用衣袖挥扇屋内的空气。一时之间他不知是喜出望外还是该愤怒。“你去哪儿了！”男孩的说话的牙齿在打颤。  
“我一直在外面，”学士，蹲下重新点燃篝火。“在离你们足够远的距离。”  
听了这话，琼恩的愤怒盖住了所有：“在外面？为什么你不进来了！席恩，席恩他就要死了！……”  
“孩子，你还小，还不知Omega发情对成年人的影响，就算是Bate也会受影响，更何况，席恩这次不是普通的热期。”没等琼恩把话说完，鲁温蹲下来从他手里接过席恩，琼恩迟疑了片刻甚至有点不想把席恩交给他。  
“现在，信息素的味道是对了……”学士完全没有理会琼恩的情绪，把席恩抱过去检查，他撑开席恩的眼皮看了看席恩的瞳孔，又探了探席恩脖子后方，再俯身听了听席恩的心跳。  
“他没死，只是昏迷。”  
男孩如释重负松开双手。  
“体温过低，去烧锅热水，琼恩。水已经准备好了，就在门外。”男孩愣了愣，立即起身去烧水。也顾不得自己腿脚蹲麻，踉踉跄跄走到门外。  
所谓的水，其实是鲁温采集的一铁锅的初雪，旁边还有半个水盆的白雪，概是用来兑水用。琼恩匆匆把炉子架上，忧心忡忡看着学士对席恩做全身检查。期间，学士问他喂药的时间问题，琼恩把经过一五一十说了。学士皱起眉头，但表示半根蜡烛时差的出入并不会影响大致效果，但会导致席恩身体的受药程度的偏差。  
水开以后，他们先给席恩喝下一杯热水，然后鲁温解开席恩所有衣物，用粗布拭擦席恩全身。这一过程琼恩回避了。  
“你还是个小孩，看了他也不会介意。”其实鲁温倒是希望琼恩帮一把手。  
“我快十五岁了！”  
“不，你才刚过十四。”学士笃定说。  
男孩不以理会，坚决背过身去。他自己的锁骨还在淌血，鲁温只给了他一块沾了药水的麻布让他自己捂着。血慢慢止住，但毫无镇痛效果，琼恩的指腹甚至能摸到席恩牙印的形状。咬得真深，已经刺入骨头。  
席恩在学士温水伺候中缓缓苏醒过来。琼恩忍不住回头去看他，不知是否是火光的原因，席恩的脸色已经恢复红润，而更让他惊讶的是席恩原本乌黑的一头长发现在变成浅棕色，他整个人像是脱了一层茧，相貌上也有了一些明显的改变，颧骨比原来高耸，嘴唇就显得比原来薄，或者说变得——更普通。学士只给席恩盖上两层披风，并没有给他换上新衣。席恩睁眼就喊口渴，学士再度给席恩一碗热水。在确定席恩是清醒后，学士脸色忽而凝重。  
“有哪里感觉到痛？葛雷乔伊？”  
“……腺体……”席恩沙哑回答。  
“那里痛是必然的，你现在的信息素已经是个Bate了。”学士说着往席恩脖子下垫上一块湿布，“它还会持续痛两到三天，完全成型以后就不痛了。”  
“可是我闻不到……”  
“你固然闻不出区别，那都是你自己的味道。不过你放心，你腺体散发的信息素也是Bate，我已经用药水鉴定过了，只不过……”学士欲言又止。“除了腺体外，你还觉得其他地方有灼痛感吗？”  
“……第一次服药时腹部很痛，后来就不痛了。”席恩的声音低沉绵软无力，琼恩怀疑他很快又要陷入昏迷。  
学士抿着唇，低头去他的工具包里面翻找出一根细长的玻璃条，“席恩·葛雷乔伊，我确信已经仔细检查过你的全身了，但你没有出血……这可不是一件好事……”学士边说把把玻璃条用不同的药水冲洗两遍，然后他掀开席恩身上的斗篷，把玻璃条探入斗篷里面。  
“痛吗？”随着学士的动作，席恩深吸一口气。  
“不痛。”  
“这里呢？”  
“也不痛……”席恩回答着，带着轻微的呻吟。  
学士严肃地把把玻璃条抽了出来，放到一个装满药水银碗里，学士搅动药水，只见原本清澈的水面，仍旧很清澈毫无杂质沉淀。  
“你的子宫完好无缺，葛雷乔伊。”学士得出答案。  
只见席恩颤抖的嘴唇张了张，瞳孔渐渐放大。这话听得一旁的琼恩也跟着全身冰冷。  
“是不是药水不够，我们可以再来一次……”席恩躺着，眼眶里的泪水划落入他的头发里。  
学士摇摇头，“我们不能，葛雷乔伊，再过一点的药水就是致命的分量……每个人的个体有差异，对药物的反应也各不相同，之前我们已经讨论过了，这是一次冒险，我们不肯定能百分百成功……但至少你还活着……”说道最后，学士想安慰点什么。  
“……我还是个Omega！”席恩突然歇斯底里，想挣扎起身。  
“是的。”  
“只有信息素是Bate！”  
“是的。”  
席恩无力躺回草垛里，整个脑袋陷入干草堆里面，他闭上眼，任由泪水流淌。  
“那再给我同分量的药水吧……”  
学士的眼神充满怜爱，“我们不行，你要活着去到黑城堡。”  
“长城不收Omega……”  
学士握住席恩的手，“我们会想办法，葛雷乔伊，你现在也不完全是个Omega了。”  
“不人不鬼……”席恩叹息，“给我药水吧……”  
学士摇摇头，抚摸席恩的额头，“孩子，想想史塔克公爵的好意。”  
席恩听罢不再言语。

两人整个对话过程，琼恩·雪诺站在一旁默默看着，男孩觉得胸闷，也觉得自己矗立在屋内毫无用处，便无言走出门外。  
屋外冷风寒冽，细雪随着风扎入男孩鬓角。琼恩缩了缩脖子，胸口突然灌进了凉风，紧接着是剧烈的刺痛。琼恩知道，席恩一定咬掉他锁骨上的一层皮。但这种吃痛反而让他得以呼吸。他从未感受过心情如此沉重，冥冥中男孩觉得自己对席恩做了不可弥补的伤害，尽管屋内两人均没有提及他的错误。  
远处匿藏在雪草中的白灵，见到男孩出来，便飞快奔向自己的主人。冰原狼似乎感受到主人的情绪，它饶了饶琼恩的脚边，便挨着琼恩卧下了。琼恩蹲下用手扫了扫冰原狼毛发上的冰碴，然后把脸埋入白灵柔软的白毛里，没让自己哭出声来。

再次回到木屋内时，鲁温已经给席恩换上了一套干净的平民着装，老人让琼恩帮忙抬起席恩的脖子，他要给席恩剪发。这次男孩没有一丝抗拒，安静地坐下抱起席恩。席恩始终紧闭双眼，像已睡熟。学士一丝不苟地梳理席恩褪色的长发，而后把那长发一缕一缕剪断。剪刀的交叠声很清脆，三人过于缄默，使得头发的切断的声音尤其悦耳。  
“从现在开始，你不再是席恩·葛雷乔伊了，”学士几乎把席恩所有长发都削掉，只留到贴耳的长度。“给自己重新起个名字吧……”  
席恩的睫毛轻微颤动了一下：“我叫席恩……”  
老人停下剪刀：“不打算抛弃这个名字吗？”  
“不。”  
“姓氏呢？”  
琼恩再次感觉到怀里席恩的睫毛在轻颤。  
“派克。”  
琼恩如雷贯耳，他努力克制自己，才不让席恩感受到他的撼动。  
学士长吁一口气，“不错的选择，平民的姓氏难以掩饰你与生俱来的贵族做派，而你的出身不能让你更好地去演绎一个雪诺……”  
之后，学士还语重深长交代了好一些注意事项，琼恩均无法入耳，而他怀里的席恩似乎也跟他一样，充耳不闻假装沉睡。

月径西斜，学士要离开，临走前嘱咐琼恩留下来给席恩守夜。琼恩颔首答应，其实就是学士不提出要求，他也会留下来守夜。席恩开始发烧，这是病变的必然状态，学士必须回到临冬城里，必定要有个人留下来照顾席恩。  
学士还让琼恩把席恩换下那套衣服焚了。那套衣服还黏有席恩Omega的信息素，销毁后，这世上再也寻不到Omega席恩的踪迹了。  
最后，老人还叮咛了几句便出了门。琼恩送学士出木屋，目送着老人佝偻着背走下山坡。一步深一步浅地渐渐没入付雪的草海里。学士项链金属环碰碰撞撞，声音减小。  
“学士！”男孩突然喊住老人，“告诉我父亲，让我去当守夜人。”  
学士回头望向高处月亮下的男孩，男孩坚定立在那里。  
他看了许久，然后点了点头。

TBC


End file.
